


Rabbits Live in the Here and Now

by CapriciousVanity



Series: How to Care for Your Rabbits [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a Request: "idk if you're still doing requests but I'm dying for some Beta!Noiz so if you could do either Beta!Minoi or Beta!Noijaku (Beta!Minkounoi would be like suburb) with a lot of daddy kink I would so so love that"</p><p>Noiz was starting to get excessively bored, so he and Mink decided to spend part of the afternoon outside. Mink gets worried about the heat and takes Noiz back home. They decided to find another way to pass the time until Koujaku comes home and decide to join them.</p><p>Takes place in the same Universe as "Rabbits Can Die of Loneliness"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbits Live in the Here and Now

Mink and Koujaku had rearranged their work schedules to accommodate Noiz, so that he wouldn’t be at home alone for so long. Koujaku worked mornings while Mink worked evenings, allowing them both the afternoon to entertain the teen.

Well into the summer, Koujaku had more business at this time of year as his high-fashion clients enjoyed changing their style per season. Noiz asked why he and Mink were still working, to which Mink explained it was more for the enjoyment. Besides, Mink thought it less dignified to rely on a child’s fortune, no matter how wealthy he was. Noiz called him an old dumbass only to get slapped upside the head by Koujaku.

Noiz was tucked under Mink’s arm. He had asked Mink to read the book he had aloud, but soon grew too bored with it. Having lost interest, he began to chew on Mink’s sleeve.

“Hey. You’ll ruin it if you keep doing that.”

Noiz turned his head, ignoring him, drool leaving a dark stain on Mink’s sleeve. He tried to tug away his sleeve, but Noiz clung onto him. Mink sighed, setting down the book to push Noiz’s face, but the teen didn’t relent. Instead, he bit harder, chewing slightly.

“Brat, let go.”

Mink brought his legs onto the couch, trying to push Noiz off his arm. The boy wrapped his own arms around Mink’s, closing his eyes as he continued to ignore him.

“Dammit, Noiz, let go.”

Noiz finally pulled away, wiping his mouth. A large stain covered Mink’s elbow and partway up his forearm.

“Stop doing that.”

“It’s just spit.”

“Doesn’t make it feel any less disgusting.”

Noiz pursed his lips, crossing his legs as he looked away.

“Hey, I didn’t mean—“

“It’s whatever.”

Mink removed his shirt, folding it and standing from the couch to put it in the laundry. Noiz sat on the couch mutely, feeling somewhat awkward.

“Hey.”

Looking up, he saw Mink had put on a loose sweatshirt.

“Go hide.”

“What? Why?”

“One… Two…”

Noiz, in near-panic, ran off as Mink counted. He hopped up on the top of a cupboard and hid himself behind unused and dusty kitchenware.

He and Mink played hide and seek like this to pass the time, occasionally jumping down to try and run from the man only to get caught in his arms. Mink’s usually calm demeanor broke with the occasional smile and kiss to Noiz’s cheek. Noiz would push him away, pink in the face and try to hide again. Mink found him again under Koujaku’s heated table, pulling him out by the arms. Noiz let himself get dragged out across the smooth floor.

“Get up.”

“Carry me.”

Mink lifted Noiz by the back of his shirt, free hand in his pocket.

“Like this?” he teased.

“Put me down!”

“I thought you wanted me to carry you?”

“Not like this, you bastard.”

Putting Noiz down, he stroked his hair.

“Get dressed.”

“Why?”

“So we can go outside.”

Noiz was fussing, but eventually dressed lightly. Mink made sure he was dressed adequately enough as he couldn’t feel temperature.

“Where are we going?”

“Just around.”

Noiz insisted on stopping by a few of the shops along the main road, sampling various sweets. Mink had gotten himself cold coffee while buying the teen a soda. He took away a few of the boxes Noiz had accumulated, full of doughnuts, cookies, and cakes.

“Don’t get yourself sick.”

“Why do you care?”

“Because you’re important. To me and Koujaku.”

“I don’t need to be taken care of.”

Mink sighed.

“Yes, you do. But that’s not the only reason.”

“Then what is?”

“We… Just do. We care about you, and want you to be safe, protected, and taken care of.”

“But why do you care?”

“Because we love you.”

“ _Why_?”

“Because you’re important.”

“…Why?”

“Because… You deserve it.”

“That’s all?”

“What do you want me to tell you? We love you, and we care about you. Do we need a reason? It’s not some kind of transaction. That’s what _unconditionally_ means. We care about you. And we love you. Unconditionally.”

Noiz quietly ate a few cookies, quickly emptying the box.

“Don’t eat so many.”

“You don’t want me to get fat?” He replied, mouth full of treats.

“I don’t care about that. You’re going to give yourself a stomach ache.”

“Not like I can feel it.”

“So, what, you don’t care if you end up puking your guts out? Give me that. Koujaku will get upset.”

“At who?”

“Both of us. You for getting sick, and me for letting you.”

Noiz hummed discontently.

“I wanna go see him.”

“He’s at work.”

“Then we’ll wait!”

Although Mink didn’t mind, he thought how troublesome the barely-teen was acting. He wasn’t sure if he was the boy’s father figure or his lover. With Noiz’s strange taste in fetish, he assumed the kid didn’t mind both at the same time.

“We’re not going to distrurb him at work. We’ll see him at home, so let’s go back.”

Noiz huffed, but followed behind anyway, hands in pockets.

They circled the streets, Lulakhan flying above them. Noiz’s psuedorabbits began to chirp.

“Temperature rising! Temperature rising!”

“Well, yeah, it’s hot outside,” he remarked.

“Core temperature rising! P!”

Mink removed a glove to feel Noiz’s cheek. He was unusually warm and the kid didn’t even realize it.

“Let’s hurry up and get you home.”

“I’m fine.”

Mink ignored him and took longer strides, forcing Noiz to jog somewhat to keep up. After making it home, Mink made sure Noiz was comfortable and cool.

“I’m going to take a shower. Red’ll be home soon.”

Noiz nodded as he opened his coil, starting up a game. Lulakhan sat on the back of the couch, just behind his shoulder, watching the screen. Sometimes, Noiz would upload him instead of his bunnycubes, or even use Beni in certain online games.

Mink undressed and stepped into the shower. He had gotten used to how different it was, still giving Koujaku snarky comments regarding odd Japanese styles. He ran fingers through his hair. It was still tangled, but it was no longer locked. Koujaku had helped him restyle his hair. It was shorter than he would like, he was still somewhat upset that it was cut at all, but he thanked the hairstylist regardless. It reminded him of his time in prison and his obsession with Toue. After a while, he heard the door slide. At first he wondered if Koujaku had returned already, but saw Noiz peeking from the corner.

“Well?”

Noiz decided to join him. He claimed he was bored of the game. Mink washed his hair and secretly thought how sweet Noiz looked when he massaged his scalp, eyes closed and the tiniest smile on his face. Noiz was generally well-behaved, which Mink wasn’t sure whether he was just tired or if he should be suspicious. He patted Noiz’s body with a towel and combed his hair, kissing his damp head. Noiz looked up to kiss him on the lips. It began as chaste, but Noiz insisted on keeping Mink close, his intrusive tongue running over the man’s teeth.  

“I was wondering what this was leading to,” said Mink, indifference in his tone.

“Mmmshut up.”

Mink picked Noiz up, kissing him along his jaw and neck as he carried him to the bed. Noiz’s sharp teeth grazed against his own jaw line and vaguely outlined his jugular. Gently setting Noiz’s back against the soft comforter, he stole another kiss, teeth playing with the boy’s piercings, lips smacking against his tongue. Noiz pulled back, pink in the face.

“You don’t taste like cinnamon anymore…”

“Hmm… No?”

Noiz shook his head.

“You taste like smoke. I like it.”

Mink didn’t reply at first, only loomed over the smaller teen as he stroked beneath his eye with his thumb.

Noiz averted his eyes, embarrassed.

“Just… Do somethin’ already.”

Mink kissed him briefly before trailing the slightest kisses down his chest. He looked up to catch Noiz’s eyes.

“Can you feel it?”

“Yeah… The pressure.”

Mink nodded and took in one of the boy’s pierced nipples. He bit down on it, pinching the other and tweaking the ball of its piercing.

“Nn… Daddy.”

“Oh? You’re going to play this game? You’ve been troublesome all day. What should I do about that? Hit you?”

“Daddy, please.”

“Did I tell you to speak?”

Noiz bit his lip, sitting back on his elbows.

“You’re only going to talk when I tell you to, got it? Speak.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good. You remember your safe word? Speak.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Mink hovered his face close to Noiz before standing.

“You like using your mouth, don’t you?”

Noiz nodded, having attempted to sit up to follow Mink, only to feel his hand keep him down.

“Tell me what you want me to do to that pretty mouth of yours. Speak.”

Noiz hesitated for a moment, face flush.

“I said speak.”

Noiz swallowed.

“I… I want your cock in my mouth, Daddy.”

“Tch, that’s all?”

"I want you to fuck my face, Daddy. Choke me with your cock until my jaw breaks.”

Noiz’s gaze wandered to Mink’s hand, stroking himself with Noiz’s words. He heard Mink mutter obscenities under his breath.

“What? Too hot for you?”

“I thought I told you not to speak.” Mink grabbed Noiz by his hair, forcing him off the bed and to the floor.

“Open.” He squeezed Noiz’s face until he opened his mouth. Mink pushed his cock past the boy’s lips, just to take it out again. He let lips surround the head of his prick and pulled back again. Noiz’s fingertips touched his hips, but they were brushed away.

“Keep your hands down,” Mink ordered. Noiz hummed in complaint but brought his head back and forth, pierced tongue rolling across the tip of Mink’s cock; the ball of his piercing dipping into the man’s slit. Mink ran fingers through Noiz’s hair to the back of his head, urging him closer along his cock. He rocked his hips into Noiz’s mouth and he moved back and forth, hands between his knees. With Mink’s cock getting harder in his mouth, Noiz’s own prick was growing.

Mink thrust into Noiz’s mouth, being careful not to hurt him but still moving aggressively.

Noiz moved against him, taking more and more of his cock, but he began to lean back. Mink didn’t notice until the boy raised his hand to snap his fingers. Mink stopped abruptly to pull out of his mouth, hearing him cough. He kneeled and stroked Noiz’s cheek, wiping drool from his face.

“You alright?”

Noiz swallowed and nodded.

“Mm, yeah.”

“Damn, done already?” a different voice sounded.

Mink and Noiz turned to the doorway to see Koujaku standing there, shifting his weight to his other foot. He approached the two, Kimono already hanging by his waist.

“You been here long?” asked Mink. Koujaku shook his head.

“No… Just long enough to hear the brat begging for your dick in his mouth.”

Koujaku leaned down to Mink and Noiz’s level, kissing Mink first, hands on either side of his face. Moments of tongues between lips, Noiz separated them by hand and kissed Koujaku similarly, face still wet.

“Mmpf… There’s a lot of steam… You guys just come out of the shower?”

Noiz nodded. Koujaku picked him up and set him on the bed, hovering over him to kiss him again. Mink behind him undid Koujaku’s hair, setting the kanzashi on the nightstand. His warm hands smoothed over Koujaku’s back, over his tattoos. The man stiffened, but allowed Mink to touch them. Mink’s lips found Koujaku’s shoulders, trailing softly along his skin. Koujaku cleaned Noiz’s face and held him up. Mink sat on the bed, pulling Koujaku lose. Noiz straddled him, arms around his neck as they brought their mouths and tongues together. Mink kissed behind the man’s ear, large hands gliding down his smooth sides to undo his obi. He had gotten the hand of undoing the odd knots, but not quite tying them back together. Fingers traced over the man’s scared muscles and down his groin.

“You took your pants off already?”

“Mm…” Noiz parted so Koujaku could answer.

“Didn’t wear any. It was a nice day.”

Koujaku leaned back against Mink, the youngest of the three moving so he could remove his fundoshi.

“You pop a pill before you came here, old man?”

“What? No…”

“You’re hard already-” Noiz sat between Koujaku’s legs, pushing them apart.

“You haven’t even been here that long. You go to work with a hard-on?”

“S-shut up, you brat. You looked… You looked hot when you were sucking Mink off.”

“You want him to suck you off, too?

“Mm, yeah.”

Koujaku lifted Noiz’s face, thumb tracing his lips.

“You know, piercings are pretty out-of-fashion.”

Noiz leaned down, letting his tongue trail around the head of Koujaku’s cock, dipping the ball of his piercing in the slit, like he had done with Mink.

“Nn… Not really into it… Sorry,” Koujaku muttered casually.

Noiz made a face and took his dick into his mouth, hand guiding it against his cheek. Koujaku hissed.

“Hey! Careful with those teeth…”

Mink brought Koujaku’s head to rest on his chest, lifting his face to kiss him. Mink tenderly traced his tattoos, coming to pert nubs, squeezing and tweaking them. Noiz pulled up and opened his mouth, sticking his fingers inside. He looked to the side as he removed his tongue piercings.

“Ah… Hey, what are you doing?”

Noiz tossed the piercing to the nightstand. It rolled along and fell off the edge. Making a face, he shrugged it off and swallowed around Koujaku’s cock, flattening his tongue along his shaft. He brought himself back up, being sure to suck hard enough to make a _pop_. Koujaku’s breath shuddered.

“You like it better without the piercing?”

Mink jutted his hips up against Koujaku, surprising him.

“Nn..! Y-yeah. It kind of hurts when you wear it…”

Noiz laid on his front, taking in more red-tipped cock. His hands squeezed and massaged Koujaku’s balls. Mink rested his chin on Koujaku’s shoulder, pressing his lips to the man’s jaw and ear; his hands wandered along his frame, occasionally resting at his hips or his chest, feeling the slightest twitch o his hips into Noiz’s mouth or the hitch of his breath. He adjusted himself on the bed, careful with Koujaku and Noiz, and reached for the nightstand drawer, retrieving his box of cream. He held it close to Koujaku’s nose, hearing him mutter _oh god_. With a smug expression, he wrapped his arms around Koujaku’s front, fingers coated with cream as he trailed along the young man’s prick.

Noiz released Koujaku’s cock, but not before sucking harder at his glans. Mink lathered his cock with cream. Noiz didn’t wait for him to finish, immediately bringing his lips and tongue to Koujaku’s sensitive skin rather desperately. He bobbed somewhat faster, savoring the sweet taste of cream as it melted and dripped. Koujaku’s flush face was especially lewd, mouth agape in quiet gasps. Mink pulled Koujaku as close to his body as he could, coated fingers teasing against his asshole. Koujaku made the mistake of looking down to Noiz, heated expression made Koujaku all too aware of his cock’s pulsating. Mink’s fingers pushed inside his ass, making him knead the sheets on either side of him. It was almost too much already, with Mink’s probing and curling fingers and Noiz’s deep-throated swallowing.

“Hey, sit up for a minute.”

Koujaku groaned a protest but Noiz popped away from his cock. Mink pushed Koujaku far enough to coat his cock and push against Koujaku’s hole.

“Take your time,” reminded Mink. Koujaku wasn’t as used to bottoming as Noiz or Mink. He held Mink’s cock and slid himself down relatively slow, feeling the sting of his walls stretching apart. Mink moved carefully, not to quickly as to hurt him. Noiz waited patiently for Koujaku to settle before spreading his legs and kissing the head of his cock, mindful of his sharper-than-average teeth. He climbed on top of Koujaku, taking his cock and sliding easily down the length. He clung to Koujaku as Mink moved, thrusting his hips upward at an angle.

“Ah..! Daddy!”

Mink grinned.

“You gunna call me that, too?”

Koujaku bit his lip, holding back his breathy cries.

“Nnn… Daddy, harder.”

Noiz bounced along Koujaku’s cock, he and Mink moving disjointedly. Koujaku began to gyrate his hips between the two of them, unable to hold back his frantic moans. Noiz rested his head on Koujaku’s shoulder, opposite of Mink, breathing heavy as he fucked himself with Koujaku’s cock. He began to mutter ‘big brother… big brother’ into the man’s ear. Koujaku wrapped his arms around the smaller teen, thrusting up into him and kissing his shoulder. With an unsteady hand, he held Mink’s. Noiz noticed and placed his own on top of theirs, squeezing Koujaku’s tight. Koujaku’s voice caught as he came, languidly thrusting into Noiz. Mink buried his face into the younger man’s shoulder, groaning. Koujaku could feel him coming inside.

Koujaku tried to regulate his breathing, holding Noiz close. Mink kissed his cheek, hands idly caressing the man’s sweaty skin. Noiz pushed himself away, skin peeling away from the other’s warm body. He sat on the edge of the bed before standing.

“You didn’t come,” said Mink, plainly.

“It’s fine. I like it better when you guys come, anyway.”

Koujaku opened his mouth to protest. “Mm… Noiz. Let me—“

“It’s fine. I got it.” Noiz went back into the bathroom to clean himself, leaving Mink to wrap himself around Koujaku, giving him small, soft kisses.

“Hm, I like to when he calls you Daddy.”

Mink smiled into his lips.

“Does he call you anything?” he asked, breath mixing with Koujaku’s.

“Yeah… Sometimes _big brother_.”

Mink hummed, “I like it better when he uses our names.”

Koujaku laughed. “Me too… I think he sounds desperate. It’s pretty cute.”

Mink nodded in agreement.

“Let’s, uh… Let’s take a shower.”

Mink separated their sticky bodies. Noiz was no longer in the bathroom, but Koujaku assumed he wandered into his room.

They ran the water cooler than usual, hoping to battle both the summer heat as well as their risen body temperatures.

After getting redressed, Koujaku wore something more comfortable than his usual kimono. He found Noiz sitting cross-legged, controller in hand in front of a few computer screens. He was mostly dressed in a shirt and underwear. Koujaku had to remind himself that Noiz couldn’t actually feel how hot it was.

“How do you even play all those at once?” He commented, sitting by Noiz.

“Cuz I’m way younger than you, old man.”

Koujaku frowned.

“Hey… Noiz. Don’t call me that. I’m not even that old.”

Noiz turned to tease him more but saw he seemed genuinely hurt, even just a little.

“Sorry…” He mumbled. Koujaku shook his head and kissed his brow.

Noiz gave him a controller to play, too, but was consistently beating him. Koujaku changed his posture, determined to beat the young teen. Mink came out of the shower later, towel over his head but also half-dressed for work. He sat on Noiz’s opposite side, watching the two compete childishly.

After Mink had left, Noiz spent most of the evening on videogames. Koujaku sat by him again.

“You, uh…”

Noiz glanced to him, waiting for him to go on.

“Uhm… You act differently between Mink and me.”

“…Yeah?”

Koujaku shook his head, brushing it off.

“It’s nothing, I guess.”

“I’m… comfortable.”

“Hm?”

Noiz paused his game, but didn’t’ look up.

“I’m comfortable when I’m with you. And… With Mink, I guess I like making him do things.” Noiz shrugged.

Koujaku smiled, touching fingers to Noiz's lips, letting him nip at them affectionately.


End file.
